


Sink Slow Inside This Room

by ArchWolfGoldrinn (InkStainsOnMyHands)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Trans Male Character, Wrynncest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/ArchWolfGoldrinn
Summary: Varian fumbles for the words to make this planned revelation more palpable. Anduin listens to every single stutter and twisted nonsense with an open, patient expression, like a true diplomat. Regardless, Varian sighs; he is only wasting this boy’s precious time.It takes a moment of gathering his wits and courage for Varian to finally blurt out, “Anduin...this is all to say that I am not... your biological father.”
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. I'm a Tangled Twisted Fool

Varian does not have a way with words. 

No, in moments such as these, he envies Anduin’s talent for retaining a sense of poise and eloquence during a crisis. 

Varian groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. Distantly, he hears Anduin ask him what is wrong. 

The inquiry churns the dread in Varian’s stomach. 

Varian wishes nothing were wrong, that he had no need to sit Anduin beside him in their empty courtyard, that they were there to simply soak up the blessed rays of a spring sun, that they could speak on mundane matters as a calm breeze cooled their warmed skin. 

But after the events of the Broken Shore, Varian had contemplated all of the truths that were kept locked away in the space between his heart and lungs. Try as he might, they could never be properly expressed with some hastily scrawled ink on a piece of parchment. No, if left unspoken, this burden would be buried with him. And although his crippling injuries would prevent Varian from rushing into the chaos of battle for the remainder of his days, a universal rule still existed: tomorrow is never promised. 

Varian can’t face the grave with this regret - not again. 

Varian fumbles for the words to make this planned revelation more palpable. Anduin listens to every single stutter and twisted nonsense with an open, patient expression, like a true diplomat. Regardless, Varian sighs; he is only wasting this boy’s precious time. 

It takes a moment of gathering his wits and courage for Varian to finally blurt out, “Anduin...this is all to say that I am not... your biological father.” 

* * *

Despite Varian’s assurances that his affection for Anduin had been genuine from the start, the younger man becomes guarded over the next few weeks. 

Of course, Anduin remains kind to him. He is kind to everyone. That could never change.

But each time Anduin utters the word “father” he tenses, and his big blue eyes dim, an oncoming storm chasing away the brightness of a clear sky. 

Varian’s chest aches. 

* * *

Anduin sobs against Varian’s collar with an intensity that frightens the older man. The anguished cries reverberate throughout Varian’s empty office, as loud and intense as church bells. Varian would not blame an outsider for assuming that Anduin is being  _ murdered _ by his own father. 

Varian squeezes the boy closer to his chest, worried he will simply shake apart if not held tightly enough together. In truth, he also feels on the verge of falling into pieces, each shed tear chipping away at his very being. 

“I c-can’t,” Anduin cries out. “Every time I call you ‘Father’ it reminds me - it reminds me that I’m not yours, and I just -”

“You  _ are _ mine,” Varian growls through gritted teeth.  _ Light. _ This pain is unbearable! All the injuries he ever sustained in combat  _ combined _ could never rival  _ this _ rending of his heart and soul. If the wounds are left to fester, Varian knows the agony will kill him. 

Anduin shakes his head. Through hitching breaths and deep sniffling, he stammers, “I know. I know. You raised me, and I am so grateful for that. And please, do not believe I love you any less. I love you so much, more than you could ever know! But, it hurts. It just hurts.” 

_ Then, there is only one thing to do. _ Varian brings his lips to the crown of Anduin’s head. “Don't force yourself to call me anything. Refer to me in any way that comforts you, Anduin.” 

Anduin’s hiccuping smooths. His breathing slows. The lines of his body loosen and relax. Then, after a beat of pure silence, Anduin murmurs, “I don’t want to dishonor you.” 

Varian’s hands lead a soothing trail up to Anduin’s shivering shoulders. He steps back just far enough to peer into the boy’s shimmering eyes; and, by the Light, they are so beautiful even when flooded with his sorrow. “All that matters to me is that you are well.” 

Anduin gifts him a genuine smile. 

* * *

As per usual, the time between breakfast and lunch is filled with the scritch-scratch of quills upon parchment. 

At one time, for as much as Varian complained about the task, paperwork was his moment of peace on any given day. He had used it as an opportunity to turn his thoughts to inconsequential matters such as land disputes and arbitrary legalese.

Now, his wandering mind no longer focuses on the matters at hand. Instead, it often circles around the boy sitting beside him.  _ What is Anduin thinking? How is Anduin feeling? Is Anduin planning anything for lunch later? Would Anduin mind a companion? Light, Anduin looks nice today. He’s become such a handsome boy.  _

A folded piece of parchment poking at his knuckles interrupts his reverie. Anduin’s focus remains on his own work, feigning some semblance of innocence even as he continues to jab the corner of his note into Varian’s skin. 

Deft fingers take the note, concealing it within his palm before Genn has a chance to peer up from his share of the duties. He lowers it underneath the lip of his desk, out of sight, and opens it. 

_ Would you like to join me for a stroll?  _

Heat rises to Varian’s cheeks. His heart pounds, and his stomach flutters. 

Varian folds the parchment back into its original shape. “Genn,” he calls out. From across the room, the Gilnean glances up. “I need some rest. Anduin and I will be back for our afternoon duties.” 

-

Summer weather summons outdoor vendors to hawk their wares out onto the streets of Stormwind, giving the city a festive atmosphere. 

A swell of pride blooms in Varian’s chest as he surveys his smiling citizens going about their day; his kingdom is safe, happy, prospering in the wake of the Legion’s destruction. The scene pushes his usual bouts of paranoia to the back of his mind, a present but distinct echo. He takes another bite of his ice cream and glances to his side. 

Anduin, sitting beside him on their chosen wooden bench, seems to also enjoy the view. His cerulean eyes sparkle, and he eats his own sweet dessert with a childish gusto, causing his button nose to scrunch. 

_ Cute _ . Varian’s first instinct is to reach out and ruffle Anduin’s pale bangs, but it is tempered by the intense stare a wispy noble boy gives the pair some yards away. The wolf within begins to swim to the surface, hackles rising and teeth snarling, preparing for a confrontation. That is until Varian notices the boy’s  _ type _ of stare, directed straight at Anduin. 

_ Oh _ ! Amusement bubbles up from Varian’s lungs in the form of a chuckle. “You seem to have an admirer,” he murmurs. 

Anduin’s expression turns comical, eyes wide and full mouth set into an uneven line. He glimpses in the direction of Varian’s gaze and visibly deflates. “Oh, mm, yes I know him,” Anduin acknowledges with a sour pout. 

_ Not his type? _ And in that moment, Varian realizes he can only assume Anduin’s preferences in people. He does not know Anduin’s ...proclivities for certain. How could he? Varian had always put so much effort in sheltering the boy, hiding him from the dangers of the world, and therefore, unintentionally limiting his pool of friends and compatriots. Even after his rebellious adventuring, Anduin had not come back with tales of exploring his romantic options. 

“Mm, I guess I never asked what kind of person you like,” Varian comments before taking a final bite of his cold treat. 

“Kind of person?” Anduin repeats. Then, an amused grin curls on his visage. “Are you asking if I’m gay, Varian?” 

Varian chokes. The bluntness of the question catches him off-guard. He had expected Anduin to dance around the question, hinting at his orientation with double-talk and metaphor. Although this interaction is preferable to the alternative, it  _ is _ flustering. “I - uh - yes, I am. I mean, I have already put an expectation on you as my heir. It would be unfair of me to place any other of-of this sort. To - To clarify, I  _ do _ support you -” Varian stammers. 

“Varian! Varian, please! Stop,” Anduin laughs. “First, I have already told you: my mother’s visions of me were correct. I am a  _ prince _ , and I have always felt this way. So, please, once and for all, rid yourself of that guilt. Second, to answer your actual question: yes, I am  _ very _ gay.” 

Varian nods stiffly.  _ Understood _ . “But you don’t like  _ that _ boy?” 

Anduin shakes his head. “No, he would sooner defend himself with a coin purse than a sword. That is not the kind of man I’m looking for.” 

“So, what kind of man are you looking for?” Varian asks after a heartbeat, curious. 

Anduin bites the corner of his bottom lip. A splash of red colors his cheeks. “I tend to appreciate men who are ...strong, both physically and emotionally. Thoughtful. Wise. A strategist. Reserved; they let their actions speak for them. Kind. Considerate. But fierce in their convictions, unafraid to bare their teeth for the right cause. And, less importantly…” 

“Yes?” 

Anduin swallows. “Tall,” he giggles. “Well-built. Handsome. Older…” 

Varian quirks an eyebrow. “Older? That is oddly specific. Unless you already have someone in mind.” 

Anduin’s cheeks flare. 

“Oh no!” Varian bemoans, theatrical. “Do I have competition?” He then amends his question by adding a quick and sloppy, “For your favorite person, that is?” 

Anduin’s smile and gaze soften at him. He shifts to snake his arms around Varian’s shoulders. “Never. You will always be my favorite person,” he murmurs before placing a kiss upon his cheek. 

Later, Genn asks Varian about his seemingly permanent wolfish grin. Varian has no idea what he is talking about. 

* * *

Varian had always thought of this ... _ exercise _ as a temporary measure. Discovering who they were outside of their role as father-and-son felt  _ healthy _ , facilitating an understanding that had not existed before. He never intended for his feelings to twist into something bemusing and dark, permanently changing the dynamic of their relationship - at least on his side. 

Still, Varian can forgive himself for being charmed by the ethereal beauty. No mere mortal could have withstood falling for Anduin’s smiles over shared dinners, his infectious humor during special outings, and the goodness that radiates from his pure heart even while playing a simple card game. 

_ This _ , however, is different. Varian cannot tear his eyes away from the scene he had accidentally stumbled onto - of Anduin being  _ fucked _ by a soldier in an otherwise empty barrack dormitory. And the conflicting feelings of rage, jealousy, shame and  _ lust _ warring inside him  _ are _ unforgivable. 

In spite of his internal monologue of  _ wrong, wrong, wrong _ , Varian stands frozen behind a partially opened door. He watches as a boy snaps his naked hips against Anduin’s and listens to the erotic melody of their shared grunting. 

By the grace of the Light, Anduin’s paramour has his armored back to Varian, ignorant of his king’s wicked vigil over the pair. How would the kingdom fare if they knew of their monarch’s vile desires? Varian grows ill at the notion. 

Meanwhile, Anduin stares at him, unblinking over his lover’s shoulder. His open expression betrays his own racing thoughts, placing a heavy weight on Varian’s lungs. But he makes no move or sound to stop his partner. Why? Why has he not -? 

Then, Anduin’s lover changes the angle of his thrusts, causing the blonde to gasp, “Daddy!” 

Varian nearly doubles over with the intensity of his physical reaction. His cock fills and  _ throbs _ in his trousers so quickly he becomes dizzy. Panting breaths puff through his dry lips. 

Anduin’s cheeks grow scarlet as his eyes widen further in what Varian assumes is panic. His luscious, pink mouth forms a tight line. It is as if he is waiting for Varian’s approval or rejection. 

Varian swallows. Then, he grasps at his clothed bulge, slowly stroking over it. 

Anduin whimpers, “Oh, Daddy.” 

And Anduin’s responses to his lover become much more ardent in nature. He clutches his partner’s shoulders. His legs wrap around the soldier’s middle. Sensual melodies spill from his throat. But never once does his sight leave Varian. 

A smirk tugs at the corner of Varian’s lips. The way Anduin’s young lover plunders his cunt exposes the lad’s sad inexperience. Varian can’t imagine his wild bucking causes Anduin much pleasure. No, his writhing, his whimpering, his small cries, as Varian touches himself, must be for him. 

It is further evident in the way Anduin’s hungry gaze roams over the fabric covering his erection. His length twitches at the concept of Anduin fantasizing about its weight and girth stretching out that tiny little pussy of his. 

Varian should help Anduin’s imagination along, shouldn’t he? Deft fingers untie the lacings of his leggings. He tugs his trousers down just far enough to free his massive cock. The column of hard, pulsing, red flesh springs forward from its confinement. 

Anduin releases another gasp. “Oh, you’re so big, Daddy!”

Anduin's lover kisses his cheek and neck with such reverence Varian feels the slightest hint of empathy tug at his stomach for the soldier. "Yeah, baby?" the young man groans. His hips stutter against Anduin's. "Is it big enough for you?" 

The prince hums in agreement without taking his eyes off of Varian's ministrations. The tip of Anduin's tongue traces his bottom lip while he nods. "Yes, yes," he whines. 

Anduin's lovely pale legs spread further across his lover's thighs, as if trying to entice Varian to tear the other boy off of him and  _ finish the job properly _ . Varian  _ is _ tempted to do as Anduin bids, but it becomes a moot point a heartbeat later. The soldier's frantic undulations lose  _ any _ semblance of their previous rhythm. 

"Can...can I come inside?" the soldier grunts, pathetic desperation tainting each and every word. "Please?" 

Varian suppresses the urge to snort. Really? Already? Had he even touched Anduin? Ensured Anduin had come beforehand? 

Finally, Anduin looks upon the visage of his bunkmate. He shakes his head. "I'm not protected. Come on my thigh, please." 

That...That is not true. Anduin has been on a tonic since he turned fifteen. Oh, oh, that is  _ so _ tragic, but rightfully deserved given the boy’s mistreatment. 

The young soldier withdraws from Anduin, none too gently if Anduin's wince is any indication. It takes a single stroke for the boy to stain Anduin's skin with his seed. 

Varian grimaces; his enthusiasm to pleasure himself fades and he tucks himself back into his trousers.

Anduin, to his credit, hides his own scowl, (although Varian can read the notch between his eyebrows as plain as day). But despite the disgust roiling in his belly, Varian doesn't turn to leave until Anduin glances back at him. He inclines his chin in clear invitation:  _ come to my bed chamber once you're done with that boy. I will show you what a real man can do.  _


	2. Draw Me Into Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After a single moment, Varian walks behind Anduin, and the prince cannot help but feel as though he were prey in the presence of a circling predator. Large twin hands grip his shoulders. Lips graze the side of his cheek. “Let’s wash you of that vile boy,” Varian murmurs into the sensitive shell of Anduin’s ear._
> 
> _Anduin trembles at the dark hint of promise in his whisper._

With each step towards Varian's bed-chamber, a strange combination of dread and excitement builds in Anduin's belly. He knows, logically, his imagination could not have conjured the scene that had occurred in the barracks, yet shame marrs the corners of his memories. Maybe, he misread a signal? Misunderstood a sign? 

Varian cannot desire him in turn, can he? The concept is so outside the realm of reality, Anduin’s mind cannot begin to process it. 

Despite his doubts, Anduin eventually reaches the entrance of Varian's room, only to notice that the hallway is deserted. No guards. No nobles. No advisors. As lively as a crypt. Odd.    
  
Anduin lifts his fist to knock on Varian’s massive ornate door, but before his knuckles can connect with the ancient oak, it  _ creaks _ open. On the other side, Varian wears a simple cotton robe, his hair released from its leather tie, and a smile on his masculine visage. 

It takes a great amount of effort to keep himself upright while his knees evaporate in their sockets. The exposed skin of Varian’s tanned chest, his brunette waves spilling over his wide shoulders, and the soothing curve of his beatific smile is too much for Anduin to take all at once. After all, it is everything he had desired for  _ months _ . 

Varian’s smile broadens into a wolfish grin. “Come in,” he requests with the fondest chuckle. 

Throat dry, Anduin can only nod. He follows Varian into the anterior of his chambers, where he discovers the wafting aroma of something floral and sweet, like roses and vanilla. The scent seems to originate from Varian’s en suite. But there isn't much time to contemplate that theory. 

After a single moment, Varian walks behind Anduin, and the prince cannot help but feel as though he were prey in the presence of a circling predator. Large twin hands grip his shoulders. Lips graze the side of his cheek. “Let’s wash you of that vile boy,” Varian murmurs into the sensitive shell of Anduin’s ear. 

Anduin trembles at the dark hint of promise in his whisper. 

  
Skilled fingers find and undo the clasp of Anduin’s top. Then, one by one, his buttons pop open in the wake of Varian’s quest down his torso. Anticipation blooms in the recesses of Anduin’s chest, bubbling to the surface in the form of quiet, contented sighs.    
  
A small eternity passes and Anduin’s top falls open. It sinks to the floor in an unceremonious heap. In that same heartbeat, his tiny breasts are taken into a gentle grasp as sharp teeth nip at the column of his exposed throat. A moan erupts from between his parted lips.  _ Light! This is really happening.  _

Anduin never found his nipples to be particularly sensitive until Varian thumbs at the hardening nubs. Foreign tingles dance over the curves of his body, making the craving for his touch unbearable. He whines.

The prince reaches over his shoulder to take hold of Varian in any way he can, seeking some tether to him. He latches onto the untamed tresses of Varian’s thick mane of hair, and a bestial growl rumbles against Anduin’s skin.  _ Oh, yes _ ! The passion in Anduin’s blood boils at the prospect of being taken by this animal. 

Varian’s hands travel to the loose lacings of Anduin’s trousers. The boy had been so anxious to rejoin his father, he made only a minimal attempt at composing himself. It would be to their mutual benefit; Varian needs only a single motion to assist Anduin out of his leggings.    
  
Then, much to Anduin’s displeasure, Varian releases him. The older man bats him on the bottom. “The bath is ready for you. Go before it becomes cold.” 

The sound that originates from Anduin is similar to that of a trick dog being denied their treat. Regardless of his slumped shoulders and irritated disposition, however, he obeys Varian’s instruction with little hesitation. The only thing Anduin desires more than Varian’s affection is to wash his previous lover’s essence off of him. 

Anduin pads into the bathing room to find its copper water basin full of steaming rose water. Given the sweet fragrance tickling his nose, Anduin guesses his favorite vanilla oil had also been added to the bath. 

_ Father did this for me _ , Anduin thinks, heart hammering and fondness melting his insides.  _ No, not Father. Varian. My love.  _

Instead of the internal correction causing him pain, as it once did, it fills him with hope for something new. 

A soft thud echoes behind Anduin. He pivots towards the sound to find Varian disrobed, leaving him completely bare to Anduin’s starving eyes. Oh, and what a feast the sharp angles of his muscular body makes. 

Anduin yearns to reach out and run his palms over the hard planes of his wide shoulders, broad pectorals, raised abdominal muscles, and…  _ oh yes, that _ . The prince’s cheeks burn. For all Varian’s complaints of “being an old man”, he certainly does not  _ look _ the part  _ anywhere _ . 

No, in fact, Varian’s massive length only droops from its sheer heft. Otherwise, the column of flesh, sitting above a pair of meaty balls, is healthily thick and engorged. Boys half Varian’s age could not compare with their king’s obvious virility. But Anduin does not need a boy, he needs a  _ man _ . 

Varian approaches Anduin with sure, confident steps. Once again, Anduin is reminded that before him stands a wolf in the guise of a man. Anduin, his willing meal. 

A single one of the king’s fingers meets the underside of Anduin’s chin, lifting it. As soon as their blue gazes meet, Varian asks, “May I kiss you?” 

The boy tamps down a hysterical urge to laugh. As if there were any response to that question other than Anduin’s frantic nodding! 

Varian’s smile stretches before he leans forward to press his lips against Anduin’s in a simple, chaste kiss. It is reminiscent of the kisses they shared prior to Anduin’s adolescence. That is until the older man deepens the gesture with a clever tongue. It dances over the boy’s bottom lip, coaxing him to open his mouth. The moment Anduin allows Varian inside, he is forced to surrender to his conqueror. 

Anduin had never been kissed like this before! As though his lover were attempting to overwhelm and devour him. It causes his toes to curl and his mind to fog. His body relaxes as it is gathered in Varian’s solid embrace, and for the first time, Anduin’s skin meets Varian’s. 

_ Oh, he’s so warm _ , Anduin thinks; it’s the only concrete thought his brain can form, occupied with the sensation of their flush contact. Corded brawn meets his lean sinew. Coarse body hair meets his sparse fur. A flushed erection meets his quivering tummy. 

  
Too soon, Varian dislodges from his little lover-to-be. Anduin wants to chase after his king, trap him in the circle of his arms for several more minutes (hours, days…), but the older man seems to have other plans for them. A guiding hand leads Anduin to the edge of the bathtub. “If you don’t mind, I’ll join you,” Varian announces. 

“P-please,” Anduin stammers. His heart is akin to a hummingbird attempting to escape a cage.    
  
Varian steps in first, resting his back and spreading his legs against the edges of the wide basin. Candlelight plays upon the oily sheen that comes over his vast nakedness. It serves to both entice and intimidate Anduin. 

By the Light, Anduin had never seen a more gorgeous man in a more gorgeous setting! And Varian is inviting  _ him  _ to sit between the seat of his thick thighs!  _ A perfect throne, _ Anduin thinks, and it belongs to him - for the time being. 

Anduin quivers as he, too, steps into the warm water. It is incredible against his chilled skin, but it is nothing in comparison to Varian’s well-built chest pressing on his back, his bulging arms wrapping around his smaller form, and their legs tangling together. Anduin is enveloped in a wall of pure power and ferocity; he had never felt more safe. 

Suddenly, Anduin feels the swish of his hair coming loose over his shoulders, free from its tie. “You forgot this,” Varian chuckles as he tosses the leather cord towards the vanity. When it lands upon the marble counter, the two men cheer; it is oddly, but joyfully, nostalgic. 

Varian presses him closer, squeezing him in a way that pours love and adoration into Anduin’s very soul. His lips brush his outer ear once more to murmur, “That boy didn’t worship you as you deserve, Anduin. Tell me, had he ever touched you properly?”    
  
Fingernails gently rake down Anduin’s pert nipples. A shiver cascades down the curve of his spine. The boy gasps, “No!”    
  
Varian cups Anduin’s humble chest. His hands massage the small curves with almost worshipful ministrations, leaving no trace of breast untouched. The seam between Anduin’s legs begins to thrum. “Had he ever spent the time to arouse you?”

Anduin shakes his head. “No, no he hadn’t,” he whines.    
  
“What a shame,” Varian mutters as his fingertips trace the faint ridges of Anduin’s otherwise flat stomach. His mouth presses gentle kisses to the line of Anduin’s slim throat. “Then, how have you prepared to take him into your beautiful body? Touched yourself?” he asks into the crook of his neck.    
  
Varian’s fingers find the patch of hair over Anduin’s mound, choking off the boy’s response. Desperation floods Anduin, and he bucks his hips without meaning to. Mortification burns his cheeks. What would Varian think of his lack of control? 

“Well?” Varian presses. The top of his middle digit rests on the hood of his swelling clit. 

Anduin tosses his head back against Varian’s shoulder. He grips the edges of the tub to keep from seeking  _ more  _ stimulation.  _ Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm.  _

Anduin takes a single breath in and out. “I - I don’t. Do anything, that is. If it hurts, I just use the Light.” 

The snarl that bursts through Varian’s clenched teeth is so rabid and vicious it startles Anduin. But his attention diverts from Varian’s gnashing when he finally,  _ finally _ caresses the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath his touch. The delicious kneading summons a rush of liquid heat to pool in the dip of his pelvis. Anduin yelps and squirms. 

Varian’s free hand settles on the hollow of Anduin's throat. He doesn’t apply any pressure. No, the deed is not meant to frighten Anduin, it is only meant to establish a  _ point _ . “Never again will you tolerate a  _ boy _ who cannot be bothered to prepare you for their tiny prick, who simply uses your precious quim, content to cause you pain for the sake of their own pleasure. Do you understand?” 

Anduin whimpers and nods. In truth, he would agree to  _ anything  _ if it meant Varian continuing his masterful command over his throbbing clit. His words only add to the aching bliss wrought by his expert manipulations. The knot in his stomach tightens and tightens and  _ tightens _ . 

“From now on, you will  _ demand _ that your lover respect your body, that they leave you wet and craving, and that they  _ Make. You. Come.”  _ _  
  
_

A dam shatters within Anduin, flooding his system with unadulterated ecstasy. He screams.

By the Light! The intensity of his orgasm shocks him. It crashes over him with enough force to knock the breath from his lungs. Every nerve alights with euphoria. Supernovas burst beneath his flesh.    
  
Varian’s fondling soon becomes too much. Anduin attempts to scoot away from his stroking, but he is trapped by the confines of his lover’s arms and their bath. Varian, to his credit, offers some mercy, releasing Anduin’s pounding pearl to pet the folds over his convulsing hole.    
  
Anduin floats down from his high feeling empty, his channel clenching around nothing. With other lovers, he dreaded the disappointing act of penetration. But with Varian, he longs to feel his girth stretching his walls, spearing him over, and over, and over again until he’s filled with his king’s seed.  _ He’d make it so good _ . 

“Varian, please,” Anduin pleads having lost all sense of shame to his sensual thirst. 

Varian chuckles, “What do you need, Anduin?” 

Anduin fidgets in an attempt to convey his desires. His lover only laughs once more.  _ So cruel! _

“You have to tell me. I cannot read your mind.” Varian’s amusement coats every syllable of his words. 

Rather than cause irritation, it contributes to Anduin’s maddening lust. The whole of his pussy aches for Varian! He is so open and hollow but for the immense want that fills his being. Touch him, tease him, taste him, fuck him, it does not matter to Anduin!  _ Just do something! _

“I don’t know,” Anduin sobs. He bucks into the fingers still at the folds of his cunt. “I’ve never felt like this before. I just...I just need you.” 

The palm at Anduin’s collar slides down his sternum, between his heaving breasts, and to his belly. Varian’s other hand crawls along his hip and thighs, away from where Anduin wants it to remain.  _ What is he doing?  _

“But you’re not clean yet,” Varian says before placing a sweet kiss onto the top of Anduin’s shoulder blade. “Let me help bathe you.” 

Anduin’s fingers tighten over the rim of their bathtub. For a moment, wanton longing wars against his wish for further physical affirmation. In the end, the promise of affection wins out, catching the plea for benevolence behind his teeth. “That...would be nice,” he stammers. 

Varian shifts to retrieve the wash cloth and oil resting on a wooden bench beside their shared basin. After a few heartbeats, Anduin feels the slow drag of soapy material over the whole of his neck and back. 

As Varian travels under his arms and over his collar, chest, stomach, and thighs, his soothing circles relax the tense lines of Anduin’s body. The adoring touch melts Anduin’s heart, and for a moment, he forgets his displeasure at being denied. 

Then, Varian orders Anduin to, “Stand. Spread your legs and face me.” 

The command pulls Anduin to his feet as if it were a tangible force upon his frame. Water splashes over the edges of its basin with the vigor of his movements, and he nearly slips as he pivots frantically to meet his lover. Varian barks out a laugh. 

Varian’s grin is wide and sharp - as lethal as any blade. His eyes sparkle with a feral mirth Anduin has rare occasion to recognize.

A nervous giggle slips from the younger man.  _ What could Varian be planning? _

Varian gestures for Anduin to wade closer to him, and the prince has no cause to disobey. As soon as Anduin stands between Varian’s spread thighs, the king takes the washcloth to his lover’s most sacred place. 

Anduin gasps. The utmost care is taken to cleanse him of his previous lover. No crease or crevice is left unclean, from the top of his mound to the puckered hole of his backside. By the time Varian removes the cloth, Anduin’s legs quake and another orgasm builds like hot magma rising to the surface of the earth. 

Teeth upon Anduin’s bottom lip trap the sob that threatens to escape. He does not know how much more of this torture he can take! 

Fortunately, Varian extends clemency by shifting onto his knees and taking Anduin’s pulsating clit into the wet tight heat of his mouth, sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves until the boy  _ screams _ . Anduin’s thighs tremble, and he is sure that Varian’s sudden strong grip on his ass is the only thing keeping him from collapsing as another climax crashes over him. 

The obscene smacking of Varian’s lips and tongue upon his pussy does not relent at Anduin’s orgasm. No, in fact, Varian’s long, thick fingers leave the globes of his backside to tease his sopping slit while it still trembles. A groan vibrates from Varian; Anduin’s slick passage parts easily for one, then two digits. 

_ Yes _ . It is not enough but it eases the ache. 

Varian crooks his fingers and  _ Oh _ !  _ Oh _ !  _ Ohhh _ ! Anduin knew such a spot existed, one that would seize his breath and send fire through his veins. It alluded both his own explorations and that of his short list of sexual partners. Yet, Varian found it so easily! As though he had a map to the inner workings of his body! 

Varian presses and releases it in a perfect pattern, coaxing more magnificent pressure to build in the pit of his tummy - and something else. The sensation is strange yet familiar, like…  _ oh no.  _

Embarrassment fills the apples of Anduin’s cheeks. 

“Wait,” Anduin breathes out. “I ...feel like I have to…” 

With a filthy pop, Varian releases Anduin’s precious pearl to ask, “Relieve yourself?” 

Anduin nods, unable to speak such a thing out loud. 

Varian grins. “You won’t, I promise. Do you trust me?” 

Once again, Anduin nods. Of course! What kind of question is that? He trusts Varian with his very heart and soul. 

Varian increases the speed of his fingers. “Then, when you feel like you have to, let it go, sweetheart. Okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy,” Anduin squeaks. The term of endearment comes unbidden, but Anduin does not have the capacity to examine that slip of the tongue. Everything is focused on _there_ , _there, there, yes, yes, yes!_ _I’m coming! I’m coming!_ “Daddy!” 

A gush of slick starts to run down Varian’s hand and wrist. He slides his fingers out of Anduin’s surging hole, replacing them with his tongue.  _ Ah _ ! Anduin reaches down to grip Varian’s hair, tethering himself to reality as... as… as his  _ Daddy _ drinks him down, savoring him as if he were the finest of wines. 

It is a small eternity before Varian heeds Anduin’s overstimulated quaking and allows him escape. 

“Now,” Varian purrs. “You’re ready for me.” 


	3. Make it all Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Candlelight illuminates the hard lines and soft curves of Anduin’s naked form resting upon Varian’s plush bed. The sensual image is one Varian never thought, even in his wildest imaginings, he would ever have the privilege to see. He takes every advantage of it, his steel gaze roaming over every freckle, stretch mark, and faded scar to commit the tales they tell to the recesses of his memory for all time._

Candlelight illuminates the hard lines and soft curves of Anduin’s naked form resting upon Varian’s plush bed. The sensual image is one Varian never thought, even in his wildest imaginings, he would ever have the privilege to see. He takes every advantage of it, his steel gaze roaming over every freckle, stretch mark, and faded scar to commit the tales they tell to the recesses of his memory for all time. 

But suddenly, to Varian’s dismay, Anduin closes his eyes and presses his cheek into the pillow beneath his head, as if attempting to hide away.  _ Oh no, no, that will not do!  _

“No,” Varian bemoans. He climbs onto his mattress to kneel between his new lover’s splayed legs. On his hands, he shifts forward to press soft kisses to Anduin’s exposed temple. “Where did you go? Please come back to me.” 

Varian’s efforts are rewarded with Anduin’s musical giggles. The boy turns his head, focus summoned by Varian’s cooing. “Sorry. It’s just that I realized my body must look so strange to you.” 

_ Hmm _ ? Varian’s brow furrows. “What do you mean? Strange? How?” 

A hint of pink stains Anduin’s nose. His arms cross over his chest. Once again, he peers away. “I cannot possibly  _ look _ like any partner you have ever had. It must be jarring.” 

_ Oh _ ! Varian snorts.  _ Silly boy. _ “You  _ are _ right about that. I believe I have never bedded a more  _ gorgeous _ person in my entire life. In fact, I find myself wondering how such a magnificent creature became so lost and ended up in my chambers.”

“Stop,” Anduin demands, his voice between a whimper and a laugh. 

“Never,” Varian vows with equal parts humor and sincerity. He takes one of Anduin’s wrists, lifting it from the swell of a small breast, and brings it to his mouth. Against the fragile skin, he murmurs, “I will spend the rest of my days correcting every mistake your ex-lovers have ever made that contributed to this notion that your body is anything less than perfect in my eyes.” 

Anduin’s breath hitches. But, after a moment, he sighs, “You can blame them for a lot, but not this. They’ve never seen...I’ve never...that is to say...well…” He trails off and allows his arm to retain its previous position. In a whisper, he adds, “...I’ve never fully undressed for a man before now. All of my trysts have been hurried affairs. So, my insecurities are my own.”

A cold weight drops into the pit of Varian’s stomach at the implication. His fingers fist the silk sheets at the boy’s sides. “Wait. Wait. One moment. What?” he gasps. “What about your first?” 

A toothy grin cracks Anduin’s expression wide open. He chuckles. “My virginity was claimed in the fifteen minutes it took for one of my guards to return from the privy.” 

A roiling anger heats Varian’s face. How could Anduin find any sort of humor in such an atrocious act? How can he dredge up anything but contempt for the faceless boy who desecrated him in such a careless manner? Anduin deserves so much better than  _ that _ . Does he not see this truth? “That bastard,” Varian snarls. 

“Once again, not his fault,” Anduin insists. “You must understand that the two things I have always lacked, as a prince, were time and privacy. We never had a choice. Well, unless I waited for a marital bed, but I didn’t want to do that.” 

* * *

A heartbeat later, a shadow falls over Varian’s eyes. As silence grows between the pair, guilt twists Anduin’s insides.  _ Damnit, Anduin Llane Wrynn! _ Had he just ruined their evening with his careless prattling? 

Anduin reaches out to cup Varian’s whiskered cheek with his palm; how strange it is to brush those bristles as a lover instead of as a curious child. His thumb soothes the scar bisecting the skin over his eye, not in innocent wonder but in apology - offered from equal footing. “Varian, I am so sorry,” he whispers. “I should not have said anything.” 

Varian places a large, warm hand over his own. “Don’t apologize for my mistakes,” he replies. “I sheltered you from the experiences you should have had.” Anduin opens his mouth to refute him, but the older man turns his head and nips at his thumb, stealing the words from his lungs. “Worry not. I will more than make up for it tonight.” 

_ Oh _ ! A shiver races down the curve of Anduin’s spine. His core re-melts. The throbbing between his trembling thighs returns. And his slit, once again, moistens in eager anticipation. 

“Yes, please,” Anduin moans, lungs burning and heartbeat skipping.

Anduin spreads his legs wider around Varian’s knees, hoping to entice his lover to ease the renewed ache in his pussy. Any semblance of propriety or shame had long since evaporated in the wake of the raging fire Varian summoned within his lower belly. Now, a wanton longing fueled by his unsatisfied lust commands his actions.  _ Light _ , he needs him now. 

“Patience!” Varian chuckles in faux admonishment. He proceeds to nip at each one of Anduin’s fingertips. Against his pinkie, he teases, “Your previous boyfriends have done a major disservice to you if you've never heard of foreplay.” 

“What was that in the bathing room, then?” Anduin retorts. He pouts to convey the turmoil Varian does well to ignore. “Did you not say I was ready for you?” 

“Physically, I’m satisfied I won’t hurt you,” Varian agrees. He kisses Anduin’s palm. “But there is a difference between  _ that _ and building up ...the romance, so to speak.” 

Anduin huffs. His self-restraint is at its limits, stretched far too thin in spite of his lenient nature. The impulse to twist underneath Varian and present his dripping cunt as an offering grows with every agonizing second he remains devoid of his cock. And while Anduin has no qualms with behaving like a bitch in heat to achieve his primary goal, he doubts that would  _ not _ be met with further amused chastising.

Lightly, Anduin’s blunt fingernails run down the slope of Varian’s prickly jaw until they reach his chin. “Varian, I don’t think you’ve come to terms with the fact that you have a  _ very _ aroused eighteen-year-old in your bed. I am liable to switch our positions and simply ride you if that is what it takes to get you inside of me.” The prince punctuates his statement with a sharp whine. “The romance can come after.” 

Varian quirks an eyebrow, appearing as cool and unimpressed in the face of Anduin’s plight as before. “Threatening me with a good time are you?”

“Va-ri-an,” Anduin complains, only for Varian to bark out a laugh and kiss the tip of his nose. 

_ Ugh _ ! Is there no end to Varian’s cruelty? This is  _ not _ working in his favor! Varian is unlike his much younger counterparts, who were simply greedy for a moment’s dose of gratification. This man is as stoic and unruffled as a wolf waiting for the perfect moment to strike at his next meal. 

_ Wait a minute. _

Baring his throat, Anduin attempts a different approach. “You’re a hunter, aren’t you? Now that you have captured your prey, should you not want to claim it properly?”

* * *

_ Appealing to his animal side, is he? _ A clever tactic, since it works well. 

Varian snarls as his teeth meet the column of Anduin’s lovely neck, right above his pulse point - a killing blow. 

Anduin arches his back, giving the older man ample opportunity to weave his powerful arms around him, ensnaring his prize.  _ Oh yes _ , the man in Varian hums happily at the seductive little sob Anduin releases. Varian, the wolf, rumbles in triumph at the scent of Anduin’s growing passion. 

Anduin grasps Varian’s shoulders with frantic hands. Not only is the little priest unafraid of the beast above him, but desperate to beckon the danger closer. ( _ Courage, a good quality in a mate _ , a far off voice purrs in the back of his mind.) 

The boy bucks his hips, and his wet cunt grinds against Varian’s neglected length. Soft wisps of bliss curl in his belly.  _ Mm, yes, _ maybe his lover does have the right idea. It  _ is _ time to cease these games. 

Varian’s tongue soothes the purple floral blooming over Anduin’s skin as he adjusts his position in preparation to finally take his  _ mate _ . To facilitate their union, his hand comes to close around his engorged cock, aligning himself with Anduin’s soaked entrance, and that miniscule amount of stimulation pulls a hiss from between Varian’s teeth. Even the dull heat of Anduin’s hole on the blunt head of his manhood is enough to cause him to twitch,  _ hard _ . 

Yes, it is definitely time to start making love to Anduin in earnest. Varian seizes Anduin’s hips and pushes into his wet tight heat. 

The mewl Anduin expels transmutes into a shuttering gasp the moment Varian eases the first inch inside. Anduin’s sopping flesh yields to him with little resistance, as if his body were crafted for this act alone. Yet, the boy whines, his feet kick, and his grip on Varian becomes a vice.

Varian inhales a deep breath to ground himself to his current reality. Despite Anduin’s concerning reactions, the damp, warm clutch of his body compels Varian to surge further. But he would never, in a thousand lifetimes, hurt the person most precious to him on purpose. He gathers his wits and pauses. 

“Are you okay? Do you need to stop?” Varian breathes out. 

* * *

_ No, no, no, _ Anduin shakes his head. If they stop now, he will surely die of deprivation. 

Varian’s enormous size feels  _ so _ good. A burn accompanies the wonderful stretch, but it is an inconsequential price for filling the aching void inside him with molten pleasure. 

“Please don’t stop,” Anduin pants. He pushes back onto Varian’s still cock. “Keep going, please.” 

Anduin  _ needs _ more! He needs to be full of Varian, to be speared by his fat dick again and again and  _ again _ , to come on his cock and milk him of his seed in turn. 

Varian’s eyes narrow and he tilts his head. “Are you sure? Are you not in pain?” 

_ Pain _ ? No! Ha! The idea is laughable. Never had he experienced this level of  _ bliss _ , as if Varian bathes every inch of him in euphoria. 

“No pain,” Anduin assures with a strained smile. “Feels good. Feels  _ really _ good. Feels like you're  _ everywhere _ .” 

Varian does not appear pacified by Anduin’s proclamations, if the notch between his eyebrows is any indication. Regardless, he continues his slow descent inside Anduin’s quivering passage until he bottoms out. 

_ By the Light! _ Anduin throws his head back and shudders. This completeness, this rightness, this wholeness, it is everything Anduin wants and  _ needs _ . He struggles to keep afloat, drowning in magnificent sensation. His eyes close, and anything other than their point of contact washes out to sea. A helpless panting sob bubbles out from between his parted lips. 

Varian’s mouth suddenly upon his own provides a temporary anchor to reality, but such a tether is worthless the moment the older man begins to undulate his hips. The drag of his girth against Anduin’s sensitive walls is so much, almost  _ too  _ much _. _ Attempting to hold onto his better senses is futile while caught in this rapture. 

With the same inherent ease as before, Varian finds and pounds the spot that ignites Anduin’s nervous system. His rhythm upon it is absolutely and devastatingly perfect. Each stroke threatens to lead Anduin to ruin. And Anduin is completely complicit in his own destruction, gyrating with Varian even as he wordlessly begs,  _ Oh, Light, help me.  _

Conquered and utterly ravished, Anduin can do little but wail into their kisses and clench around the length wrecking him.  _ Light, Varian hasn’t even touched me yet! _

Varian releases Anduin from their kiss to groan, “Fuck, Anduin you feel so incredible wrapped around me.” 

Anduin can only whimper in direct response, words inaccessible to his fogged mind. He hopes that the erotic squelching each time they press together betrays how amazing Varian is at  _ fucking _ him. And if not that, then the stream of enthusiastic moaning that comes shortly after should be sufficient in expressing his delight. 

“I want to...keep you...like this...all the time...just have you...in my bed,” Varian grunts and growls in between his thrusts. “To take you...anytime I wanted.” 

Each word, each  _ syllable _ , sends a jolt of pleasure down to Anduin’s overstuffed cunt. The very notion of being Varian’s  _ whore _ , beholden to his every wish and whim and desire, whites out his vision and pushes him down a long precipice. A gush of liquid splashes between their pressed thighs. But Anduin cares little about the mess he has made, cares little for much of anything.

* * *

The obscenity of Anduin’s screaming and thrashing does well to pull Varian towards his own climax.  _ But that won’t do. Not yet. _ Varian must still teach Anduin a lesson about telling lies. 

Varian allows Anduin to calm before easing his cock out of his pulsating hole. A weak noise puffs out of the younger man. “What’re you doing?” Anduin slurs, bleary-eyed. 

“You’re not protected,” Varian states. He strokes over his wet cock, the member slick from their combined juices. The king shivers; knowing he made Anduin come on his girth  _ without touching him _ makes him almost want to end this charade prematurely. Almost. “Remember?” 

Anduin’s eyes widen by a fraction. “I...didn’t,” he chokes out. “I lied to him.” 

“Oh?” Varian grins. “Naughty boy.”

But given the mischievous glint sparkling in Anduin’s hooded eyes at the strange term of endearment, Varian assesses that they both share a playful mood. Anduin catches his kiss-swollen bottom lip with his teeth. Then, he murmurs, “Although, if I wasn’t, I would still want you to...finish inside me.” 

Varian’s cock jumps in his hand. The blood in his veins starts to boil. “Even if it meant falling pregnant?” He asks, breathless despite himself. 

Anduin splays his legs a little further apart. “ _ Especially _ if it meant falling pregnant,  _ Daddy _ .” 

* * *

Anduin cannot begin to process how quickly he ends up on his knees, ass up, pussy presented, with his face pressed into a pillow. No, as soon as his brain attempts to catch up with the timeline of events that led him there, Varian snatches his hips and enters him in one smooth thrust. Anduin’s mind clouds yet again. 

In Anduin’s ear, a wolf-of-a-man growls, “Touch yourself. Make yourself come while Daddy  _ breeds _ you.” 

Without further preamble, Anduin’s fingers find and rub his pounding clit. And to his embarrassment, it only takes a handful of circles over his sensitive nub to contract around the delicious cock inside him again. He sobs. 

A snarl reverberates throughout the room, and spurt after spurt of hot come floods Anduin’s channel. A small fantasy blossoms as seed coats his womb, of it catching and taking root, of life stirring inside him, of his body shifting to accommodate for  _ their _ child. 

Anduin screams. 

-

Anduin blinks awake. (When had he fallen asleep?) As he gathers his bearings atop Varian’s naked chest, he peers up to find the older man gazing upon him. His soft, loving eyes dance in the firelight. 

_ So it wasn’t a dream, after all. _

“Hello,” Varian greets. His fingers run through Anduin’s sweat-soaked bangs, pushing them behind his ears tenderly. 

“‘Ello,” Anduin slurs in reply. He tries to move his legs, but the melted stubs are plastered into Varian’s silk sheets.  _ Ugh _ . The effort to haul them to his own chambers would be a monumental task, one Anduin has neither the energy or patience for. “Can I sleep here tonight?” 

“Of course,” Varian chuckles. “And every night there after, if you so wanted.” 

_ Oh _ ! That requires quite the conversation in the morning. But for now, Anduin smiles, nods, and falls asleep. 


End file.
